Never is a Promise
by JojoOlivia
Summary: Tonks has locked herself in her room ever since Sirius died. So Charlie is sent up there to make her come down. CharlieTonks maybe in later chapters or another story depends on reviews. Come read!


Never Is A Promise

Hi, this is my very first fanfic that I'm actually posting up on fanfiction. I have a bunch of other unfinished works buried in my desk drawer on lined paper with chocolate stains.(come on who doesn't have those?)Anyways, please review you may flame me long as I'm a help in your stress relief.

**Summary-** Tonks is upset about Sirius' death, being locked up in her room for week Charlie is sent up there to check on her.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Harry Potter that goes to J.K Rowling, or the song Never is a Promise by Fiona apple...What! Oh fine geese! And I don't own her piano or Jo's Tonks.

* * *

"I am not going up there every Auror has his limitations and that is one of them." Kingsley said at the next order meeting a week after Sirius's death.

The large group was trying to figure out how to get Tonks to come out of her room that whole week after she returned from St. Mungos. A number of raucous crashes and other noises could be heard from her particular area up there. Molly had kept asking a number of the members to go and check up on her. (Making her own excuse she had to make dinner even though is was 3 o'clock in the afternoon.)

Hestia, Emmeline, Mad-Eye, Arthur, Bill, and even Remus had made good but rather suspicious excuses. And Molly didn't pressure Remus to the brink. As Molly was getting desperate her savior walked in through the kitchen door. Or, her second eldest son walked in half awake after guard duty and he being so unsuspecting his mother pounced on him.

"Charlie! Oh thank goodness! We need you to go talk to Tonks on up there and convince her to come on down and eat all that grief away!"Molly said excitedly.

While the other order members smirked with relief at poor Charlie, Bill was trying to hide his snickers into his sleeve. With Mad-eye was muttering "I knew the man well."

"Come on mum! I've been on duty all morning. The last time I talked to Tonks when she was upset she ran me out of the common room for a day!" Charlie pleaded but this didn't help his case much.

"Exactly. You've known her ever since your first year at Hogwarts, if she needs anything right now it's a good friend that she still has had through all these years!" Molly told the poor boy.

"But mum" Charlie began but his mother cut him off not beating around the bush anymore.

"Charles Nathaniel Weasley," Charlie cringed much like Tonks. "You will go up there and comfort your friend. If you don't you will have no food today or in the morning and I'll send the twins in your room." Molly threatened.

* * *

Charlie's stomach seemed to take over as he stomped out of the room and into the hallway. As he turned for the stairs he mumbled something about hormones and over-possesive mothers.

When he put his hand on the doorknob of Tonks' door he pulled out his wand afraid that it might be taken off by a lamp being hurled through the air. As the door creaked open Charlie saw the room that looked like a rampaging dragon went through it.

The red sheets of her bed were strewn all over the floor along with the pillows too. A chair was upturned next to her desk where a candle was tipped over, papers scattered its surface and the floor around it. Quite a number of books about auror training and other things were either facing down its bind being wrinkled from the covers being bent up or on their back flapping in the wind. The wind was coming from the open bay window where Tonks sat hugging her knees to her chest and wiping a couple of raindrops off her face when they came in with the sprinkle over London.

Though this did not look like the Tonks he had known for all these years to be pixie like, and to have the appearance also. Instead sat a rather short girl with shoulder blade length black hair, with a few freckles, a pointed nose, and dark eyes that never seemed to end. Her eyes just watched the outside world never moving just there, they seemed cold, relentless, a fire Charlie usually saw in those eyes was extinguished.

Stepping into the war zone Charlie avoided some glass and made his way over to the window. When he was within one meter of her and she hadn't said anything he made to make the first move. "Tonks..." He began but during his pause Tonks came in.

"Save it Charlie, I know it's not my fault and all that jazz it's just...." She trailed off and tightened her arms around her knees.

Charlie was not going to give up that easily so thinking fast he asked her his idea. "Actually, I was gonna ask if that's the real you." Charlie felt proud when she turned around to face him but then it blew away as she stared at him with the cold eyes.

"Yes, down to the very last eyelash." Tonks replied sternly.

"It's a change."Charlie said and sat on the other side of the window when she looked back out of it. They sat there for what seemed to him for an hour in a cold silence in which the only thing that could be heard was the breeze hitting the open books and a soft murmur of voices from down stairs. But then Tonks spoke so suddenly his head would've fell off by how fast his head snapped to her.

"He was the last one I had. Even when he was sent to Azkaban I had this tiny feeling he was innocent. Now, I'm gonna send my family there. Though not Bellatrix because if I ever see her again I will kill her." Tonks said a fire lighting in her eyes, but not the familiar one, one that was fueled by a deep rage, even though a few tears tipped over the edge of them. "I-I just don't know if I can take it watching friend and people I love pass...'specially you Charlie." She finished.

Charlie looked up at her. "Dora I'll never leave you alone." He said. Tonks smirked when he called her by her nickname. She hugged him.

"Charlie you know never is a promise."Tonks told him. Not wanting to let go of her friend.

"I know, and besides who would help you face my mum's wrath when you break her favorite plates." Charlie replied. The two laughed, a good laugh came from Tonks which he hadn't heard for a while. When they broke apart Tonks stood. "Ok, get out I've got to change." She said nodding down to her pj's. "And tell everyone I'm coming down." she yelled after him before he closed the door.

Charlie entered the kitchen all in one piece and everyone stared at him. Bill who was just in a conversation with Kingsley on weather to go pick up Charlie's remains, stopped in mid-sentence. Molly rushed over. "Did you help her out? Or must I send the twins in your room because I really would not enjoy it." She asked. "Yes, and she is coming down." He replied with pride.

Half an hour later Tonks entered the kitchen with her purple spiky hair and green eyes back in place with the familiar fire in them. Bill started an applause just for humor when she tripped over the stool closest to her at the table. But soon everyone joined in happy to have Tonks back.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad she's back to her happy self, besides you wouldn't want to go on a date with a sad sod walking around."Bill said as he sat next to Charlie at dinner.

"Date?"Charlie asked bewildered

"Oh, so there are no dates planned, well we though you guys would have gone out by now geese." Bill said apprehensively.

"I'm not like you Bill, not every women I see I have to drag off on to some lousy date." Charlie replied grabbing a dinner roll in front of him.

"Well, if your not going to date her I just mine as well ask her out right now." Bill said smirking pretending to look around for Tonks.

Charlie looked at him in horror thinking fast like all day today he said. "Don't you dare!"

"Why?" Bill asked suspiciously.

"Well- erm- because I- well I don't want- you know- um." Charlie stuttered all over giving Professor Quirell a run for his money.

"Because you like Tonks case closed." Bill said smirking. Charlie blushed a magenta, and nodded his head.

* * *

The End. I was going to end it around the part where Charlie steps out of Tonks's room but just in case I get constructive criticism and not so many flames I might do a sequel or a second chapter. As said Constructive Criticism would be nice being a first timer. So please review if you've read this.

I am a big fan of Tonks that's most of the fics I read. And I ship on the Charlie/Tonks boat all the way, and sometimes the Remus/Tonks depends. So if you sail on this ship too I'm proud for ya'!


End file.
